Late Night Help and A New but Old Love
by graciemay22
Summary: On the island Slade helps Oliver with a little problem and then Oliver and Slade make up and fall in love once again.


Late Night Help and A New, but Old Love

Oliver and Slade

Oliver was lying on his makeshift bed trying to go into a deep sleep. Slade was over in his bed sound asleep. Oliver turned over onto his side to see if that would help, but it didn't. Oliver rolled back onto his back and opened his eyes. 'Damn it, not now, really.' Oliver thought to himself. Oliver was hard and it was starting to get very painful. He didn't want to jack off with Slade being just a few feet away. Beside's if Slade wake up and saw what Oliver was doing he would never let him live it down. Oliver laid there biting his lower lip and moving around in his bed. Oliver moved his hand down and undone his pants and moved his hand down to stoke his hard cock. Oliver looked over toured Slade to see if he had moved.

Oliver bit his lip to try to stay quit. He breathed in deeply when he began to stoke his cock faster. Oliver rolled his eyes back and ran his free hand under his shirt to his nipples and started to rub them. Oliver closed his eyes and started to picture something that would really turn him on and so that he could finish soon. Oliver saw a face kissing him and placing their hand on the back of his head. Oliver moaned softly. Than the face became clear and it was…

"What are you doing kid?" Slade asked. Oliver opened his eyes and looked over toured Slade who was still lying down but was facing him. Oliver looked at him wide eyed and said.

"Nothing…What you doing?" Slade smiled at him and put his head in his hand.

"Well I'm lying here wondering what you are doing." Oliver moved his hands to where they were laying on top of him. Oliver shut his eyes and was waiting to hear Slade start to laugh at him, but he never did.

Oliver was so into his thought that he never heard Slade get out of bed and walk over to him. Slade knelt beside Oliver and placed his right hand on Oliver's hard erection. Oliver's eyes shot open and he moaned deeply.

"If you want this to go away then get your ass up and get into my bed, because I'm noting fucking you here." Slade let go of Oliver's erection and walked over to his bed and stood there waiting. Oliver looked at him and got up and walked over to Slade's bed. 'Is he really going to fuck me?' Oliver asked himself.

Oliver stood in front of Slade and looked into his eyes. Slade moved closer to Oliver and bought his left hand up to Oliver's cheek. Slade leaned in and kissed Oliver very slowly. Oliver slowly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Slade pulled Oliver in closer to him. Oliver moaned into the kiss when Slade done this. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Oliver worked his hand under Slade's shirt and pulled it up and took it off of him. Slade did the same to Oliver's shirt as well. Oliver ran his hands down Slade's chest and looked at him. Slade moved to his pants and started to take them off as well as his boxers. Oliver pulled his pants and boxers down as well. Oliver placed his hands back onto the Australia's chest. Slade moved his hand down to Oliver's hard cock and took it into his hand. Oliver moaned when Slade began to stoke him. Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade neck and laid his head down onto his chest. Slade began to jack Oliver off. Oliver could feel his knees began to buckle. Slade wrapped his free arm around Oliver's waist to hold him up. Oliver was moaning and grunting into Slade's chest.

"Oh fuck" Oliver moaned out.

"It's been awhile hasn't?" Slade rubbed his head agented Oliver's.

"Yes…Please Slade fuck me…Please" Oliver begged the older man.

"As you wish kid." Slade stopped and pulled away from Oliver.

"Aright kid lay down so that I can show what true passionate is." Slade smiled at Oliver which in return made Oliver bush. Oliver did what he was told. Oliver laid down on the bed and Slade moved on top of him and reclaimed Oliver's lips. Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade's shoulders.

"Have you ever done this with a man?" Slade asked him leaning back.

"No you're my first." Slade smile and looked down at Oliver.

Slade moved his hand down to Oliver's enters and rubbed his hand around the enters. Then he pushes one finger in and started to thrust it in and out slowly to get Oliver to open up more. Oliver rolled his head back and moaned loudly and deeply. Slade smiled at the kid and leaned his head down to lick and stuck on Oliver's nipples. Oliver moaned again and moved his hand up and ran his fingers though the Australia's hair. Slade put another finger in and then another one. Oliver was beside himself with pleasure.

"You ready kid." Slade asked Oliver. He didn't want to hurt the kid. He would never hurt Oliver in any way.

"Ah Yes." Oliver moaned into Slade's ear. Slade place himself in front of Oliver and looked at him.

"This well hurt at first." He warned him.

"I've been shot with an arrow before I think I can take a little pain." Oliver laughed. Slade smiled and loved the way the kid could joke about something like this.

Slade pushes in slowly opening Oliver up. He watched the kids face to see if he could handle it. Oliver leaned his head back and moaned. He was right getting shot with an arrow hurt more. Slade was all the in and waited until Oliver was ready for him to move. Oliver moaned and pushed himself down to feel more of Slade.

"You ready for me to move?" Slade asked him.

"Oh fuck yes." Oliver moaned out. Slade smiled again and began to move slowly. Oliver was moaning and grunting Slade's name as the man began to fuck. Slade started to thrust into Oliver hard and hard until he was slamming into him.

Oliver was screaming with pure pleasure. Oliver pulled Slade closer to him and was moaning in his ear. Slade loved the way Oliver was enjoying this and his was enjoying it as well. Slade was grunting out Oliver's name. Slade could feel Oliver's cock leaking precum. He knew that Oliver was so close and so was he. Oliver screamed out.

"OH FUCK OH FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM"

"That's it kid cum for me." Slade grunted into Oliver's ear.

"Kiss me." Oliver asked him. Slade leaned down and kissed him. Their tongue's danced with each other while they moaned and grunted into each other's mouths. Oliver screamed out Slade's name as he came. Slade grunted out Oliver's name as well.

"Oh fuck" Oliver moaned out as he came again but this time he came a lot hard then before. Slade leaned up and thrusted a few more times until they both were exhausted. Slade fell to the side of Oliver and looked over to tours the kid. Oliver was laying there panting. Oliver looked over tours Slade and smiled at him.

"So that just happened. Huh" Slade smiled at the kid.

"Yeah it just did." Oliver rolled over to where he was facing Slade. Slade also rolled over facing Oliver.

"So was that a onetime thing or can we do that more often?" Oliver asked the Australia.

"I was hoping that we can do that a lot more." Slade smiled his usual smile. Oliver rolled over to his other side and moved close to Slade. Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver and kissed him on the neck.

"Night kid."

"Why do you call me that I'm not kid?"

"You are to me." Oliver smiled and grabbed Slade's hand moved it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Night my Aussie." Oliver said to the man behind him.

"Ouch" Oliver yep out. Slade squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Don't ever call me that again kid."Oliver smile and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Oliver could still remember that night when he and Slade first slept together. And now he was looking at the same man that showed him what real passionate was and what real love was. Tonight is the night that Oliver just saved Slade for the mirakuru. Slade was tied to the poll and was weak and could not fight any more. Oliver walked up to man with his bow in his right hand and said.

"You loved me once and I know you still do."

"No I never loved you." Slade said with a tear in his eye.

"Yes you did I know you did and you know that I loved you…and I still do." Oliver walked closer to Slade and placed his free hand on his chest. Slade looked at Oliver and he was stocked to see that Oliver had token off his mask and was also crying.

"I still love you Slade. What I have done to you hurts me every single day. I'm sorry and I…I… want us to go back to the way it was before this." Oliver moved his arms around and looked back at Slade.

"You wanted to kill the thing that means the most to me the one thing or person that I love." Slade opened his mouth to say something but Oliver cut him off by saying….

"The one I love most is _you_." Oliver leaned his hood head against Slade's chest and cried softly. Slade looked up and away from Oliver and bite his lip. The Australia lead his head down onto Oliver's and said.

"Yes I loved you, and I know reason why it faded way." Oliver gripped Slade's shirt and braced himself for whatever the man was about to say.

"It was the mirakuru that clouded my mind. And now I" Oliver looked up at Slade and saw the man's one eye close and open again.

"I took you mother from you and tried to kill you and you still love me." Oliver looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yes I will always love you." Slade dropped his head and sighed heavy.

"Oliver I…I...I still do. I do love you Oliver, and I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you. You don't have to forgive me, and I will understand if you hate me or if you still want to turn me in. I deserve it." Slade let the tear fall from his eye. Oliver walked over and stood in front of him. Slade watched as Oliver closed his eyes and lean in and kissed him. Slade closed his eye and he then remembered the last time they did this. It was before Shado came in the picture. Oliver pulled away and looked at Slade.

"I love you and I want us to go back to the way it was before. If you want this to Slade. Tell me you want to be with me, and we can go home….together." Oliver said with hot tears running down his cheeks. Slade looked at him and smile his old smile.

"I love you too kid. Let's go home." Oliver smile and let Slade go. Oliver didn't let his guard down just yet. He didn't know if Slade was telling the truth or not. Slade walked up to Oliver and grabbed him by the face and kissed him deeply. Then Oliver knew that Slade his Slade was back and was never leaving him again.

Oliver rolled over in the bed and looked at the sleeping man beside him. Oliver was glad that Slade was back to being his old self again. He had his Aussie back.

The End


End file.
